1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book or file holder device, and more particularly to a rotatable book holder device having a rotatable support to rotatably support books and/or files therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical book or file holders have been developed to hold various amount of books or files therein.
However, the typical book holders are normally stably supported on desks or the like for supporting the books or the files which may not be easily viewed or read by users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional book holders.